You Always Were
by ladyluckx13
Summary: The Hippie Guru fell for the Chang Banger, but he graduated three years ago. Now, he's back as a teacher and she doesn't know what to think.


**A/N – Cedric Diggory was saved before Voldemort could get him. I know it's a long stretch, but go with me on this...**

Fuck my life. I hated being the love guru, did these people not notice that I myself hadn't been in love since my fourth year when I was in love with Cedric Diggory. Truth was, I am still in love with Cedric, but that's far beyond the point.

"Suzanne," I heard the kind voice of a stranger ask. I knew it was Hermione, she's the only one who intended to be nice, but still had a way of talking down to a person.

I turned and smiled, stopping my movements and giving her my full attention, "What's up, Hermione?" I asked pushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of my face. She half smiled at me and pulled me into a nearby empty classroom. Thrown off guard I obeyed her and followed.

I raised an eyebrow and smile slightly before she began to speak. "Okay, so I assume you've heard the rumors," I nodded my ehad and was about to say something, but she quickly continued, "they aren't true. I would never do that Ronald. I need you to help me."

"What exactly do you need my help with?" I asked curiously. I made my way to a nearby seat and sat down, this seemed like it was going to take a while.

"I need you to help me make Ronald see that I never gave Draco any kind of oral sex and that I never would. My love lies with him."

She was honestly sincere. "You have to tell Ronald. He doesn't know you love him. He's a Weasley" I said chuckling a bit, my cousin, Tracey, was dating George Weasley so I knew them all too well. She nodded her head in agreement.

"There's one more thing," she said, moving her foot in a small circle, "what exactly is the oral sex the rumor said I was doing?"

Oh fuck. I knew that when I told her she wouldn't understand and I would then have to explain to her what it was. I sighed a little and looked away, biting my lower lip in pensive thought. "The rumor said you gave Malfoy a blow job." She looked at me blank faced and then raised an eyebrow, and I sighed again. "What that means is you put his penis in your mouth and sucked it."

The look of sheer disgust that crossed her face almost made me pee my pants. I couldn't control the fit of giggles I broke into and afterward I felt extremely sorry for doing so. Hermione's face turned a bright red with embarassment before turning almost blue with anger. "I'm going to kill that stupid little ferret. How dare he say such things!" This was usually the point where I would attempt to talk her out of doing so, but I wanted to see the ferret get his ass kicked just as much as the next person. "Aren't you going to tell me not to? Talk me out of it?"

I laughed loudly and rather obnoxiously, "Are you kidding me? I'll let you use my wand!" she laguehd as well and gave me a small, almost fearful hug.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem," I said returning her warm smile as we opened the door and headed our separate ways to class. I sat in my usual spot in Divination, and ever since Trelawney became pregnant and when on maternity leave, we've had a different substitute each week. Today we would meet the professor who would continue at least until the end of the year. I waited patiently and smiled when Hannah finally took the seat next to me.

"Who do you think our professor will be?" I asked her causually. One of the many perks of being Hannah's best friend is finding out all the gossip, she was the gossip queen of Hogwarts. A sly grin crossed her face, "Well rumor is... it's the man you've loved since our first year."

I felt a lump begin to form in my throat, my breathing quickened, and I could feel my heart rate shoot through the roof. I shook my head slowly as I stared intently at the quill and parchment in front of me. I looked up at the other students, there were only ten of us in this class, it was advanced Divination, so I didn't really need it. Maybe I could drop it? I quickly stood up and gathered my things and just as I made my way to the door, I came in contact with another person, a taller person... a man. FUCK! "Shit, Miss Davis are you alright?" Dammit all to hell. You guessed it. I ran right into Cedric... I'm sorry... Professor Diggory.

I looked up at him and wordlessly nodded. Malfoy laughed vicously as I made my way back to my seat. Malfoy seemed to currently despise me and I was pretty sure it was because I turned him down when he asked me out on a date. I might have said yes if I didn't hear him admit his intentions with me to all of his Slytherin buddies.

Surprisingly I was able to make it through all of class without making an ass of myself again. I was relieved when he finally dismissed and vowed to myself that I would drop this class as soon as possible. I made my way past Cedric when I felt spmeone's arm clench around mine.

The pain from that night came flooding back as he touched me and I fought back tears...

"_Dude," Ernie had said after his fifth firewhiskey, "did you hear the love guru is in love?" He'd been sitting with a bunch of the Hufflepuff boys and they'd been drinking. I sat in the corner of the common room where no one could see me, I liked to just look out at the stars at night and when they all came in I realized that there was no where for me to go. So I didn't move._

_As Ernie took his next breath I could feel my heart stop and a lump form in my throat. I told Ernie in confidence about my love for Cedric and I never thought he would betray my trust. "The Guru's in love with the Chang Banger." That was it. Had I died? I sure wasn't in Heaven! I immediately looked at Cedric. He'd been having a rather steady relationship with Cho Chang and I was completely hearbroken when I found out they were shagging. I didn't wait for Cedric's reaction, like a lightning bolt, I ran to the girl's dormitories and even as I sprinted down the hallway I could hear them?_

"_Fuck, was that Sue?"_

"_How much did she hear?" _

"_Was she spying?"_

"_I bet she wants to be your next shag, Ced."_

_Then there was an erruption of laughter, but loudest of all was Cedric's. "She'll need to grow up a little," was the last thing I heard Cedric say. I owled home that night and told them that I wished to transfer to Beauxbatons. When my mother came I told her the whole story and her eyes welled up with tears when she'd heard what had happened. The next day I was starting over at an all girl's school._

_Unfortunately they didn't have Divination majors for students, so I returned to Hogwarts during my seventh year._

When I snapped back to reality I shook my arm free of him. "I need to talk to you," he said, an almost pathetic look in his eyes.

My dark blue orbs peered up at him and glared daggers, "I have nothing to say to you, professor," I spat acidly. I made my way to the door before having it shut loudly and violently in my face. I turned to glare at him and all of those feelings from three years ago came boiling to the top and I exploded. "You don't even have the right to speak to me anymore. Not as a professor or anything else. I transferred out of Hogwarts because of all of you damn boys, and you know what, I'm stronger than ever. Not only am I going to stay in this class, but I'm going to show you what you missed out on. Fuck you, Professor Diggory."

Okay, I could have done without that last line and I think the last line set him off and he locked all of the doors. "You can not and will not speak to me that way. I am your professor, dammit." He stormed over to me and I felt a warming sensation in my stomach than slowly grew hotter and lower. "I was dumb and immature all of those years ago, don't hold that against me," he said much calmer. He ran a hand through his hair and I moved to a seat in the back row of the class while he stood only a few feet from me.

"Not only did you break my heart," I said as tears stung my eyes, "but you made me the laughing stock of Hufflepuff and it wasn't until this year that I returned to school that people began to put that notion of me away. I've become who I once was, but a lot stronger. I turned down a date with the fucking sex god!" I said, my tears suddenly turning to nervous laughter.

Cedric looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I know what I did to you was terrible, but you have to forgive me," he said pleadingly.

I looked up at him and with the courage I'd developed at Beauxbatons I looked him right in the eye and said, "No I don't." I then pulled on the locked door a few times before turning to him again, "Open the door or I swear I'll break it down." I'm pretty sure he smiled beside himself when I told him that, but I didn't return the gesture.

Hannah had waited for me outside of the classroom. "Worst day ever?" she asked throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to her.

"Worst day ever." I confirmed.

That night I snuck out of Hogwarts and out to the Black Lake. Draco had once told me that I could sneak out of school just by going through the Slytherin Common Room. There was a small door that led out to the lake that I could squeeze through and it led me right the bank of the Black Lake.

I sat by the lake with my head in my hands, hidden behind a small bush. I hadn't been out here in about a week; I usually only went out there to think, and today I really needed to think.

"Suzanne?" I heard a man's voice say. Fuck. There wasn't enough time to hide and I couldn't see who the figure was in the dark. So, I didn't move. I knew they wouldn't fall for it, but I gave it a try. "Sue, what are you doing out here?" Only my friends called me Sue. How harmless could this person be?

I turned to see Cedric standing only a couple feet from me. "Sorry professor, I should get back to my dormitory."

"Sue, please. Let's talk."

I nodded my head and chanced a glance at him. He wasn't looking at me, but instead into his hands. "What's there to talk about?"

"Sue, I was a dumb teenage boy and since then I've grown up and you obviously have to. I never meant for you to hear that comment or to say it at all. When I heard you were attending the Yule Ball with Ernie I got upset and asked Cho. You were my first choice. You were always my first choice. You were always my best friend and regardless of what you thought, Cho and I never shagged. I just wanted everyone to think that. I wanted to make you jealous."

I looked up at him and laughed, obviously throwing him off guard, "how naïve do you think I am?" I asked. "I may be three years younger than you, but I still know bullshit when I hear it. I appreciate the attempt, but next time perhaps you should take some acting classes or something. They might ahelp you be more believable."

It was his turn to laugh. "Why would I lie? What could I possibly gain from this? I just quit because I don't want to make you or anyone else uncomfortable. I've been getting dagger eyes from ALL of the girls. They all know and support you. It's not worth it for me to teach here. I've gotten offers from other schools and I turned them down. I'm just hoping the offer still stands."

"I was really your first choice?"

"You always were."

"Wow," was all I could manage to stutter out. I could feel him moving toward me and the heat in my lower abdomen intensify and grow.

I turned to look at him, and bit my lower lip softly. When he was only a few inches away he offered me his hand, "may I have this dance?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"There's no music," I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. He laughed lightly at me and pushed a strand of hair from my face, allowing his hand to linger for a moment.

He pulled me to him and off the rock I was sitting on and smiled, "Pretend," he whispered as he put his hand on my lower back and his hand in mine. This was wrong. I knew it. He was still possibly my teacher and I was thinking of tearing his clothes off and shagging him.

As we slowly swayed (I don't think you could really call it dancing) by the Black Lake, my mind was racing. This seemed wrong on so many levels.

I looked up at Cedric (he was about a foot taller than me) and pushed myself gently away from him. "What's going on?" I asked stupidly. Cedric looked at me and a smile crept across his perfect face.

"I love you, Sue," he said softly as he put the back of his hand gently on my cheek. My heart stopped and I caught his eye, unable to control the smile. He returned the smile happily and in an achingly slow fashion, he moved his lips down to meet mine in a sweet, tender kiss. He pulled away, but kept his lips close, and I bit my bottom lip trying to hid the immense grin that was trying to break free.

"Wow," I whispered, unable to control the small giggle that escaped. I ran my fingers through his think, brown locks before pulling his lips to mine in a searing, heated kiss. This kiss had more emotion in it, my three years of adoration were expressed through the kiss. My arms snaked around his neck as my hands worked their way through his golden brown locks. I felt his hands slowly slide down my lower back to the curve of my ass and elicited a low, quiet moan. "Wait," I said puhsing him away once more, "we can't do this here. We'll both get in quite a bit of trouble."

He looked at me and smiled at my child-like innocence. "One day," he smiled before walking away. I shook my head in disbelief. He really left. I meant we should take our actions somewhere else... not stop. Oh God, what did I do? My one shot with Cedric Diggory, and I blew it!


End file.
